


The Outlaw

by xMH_4Lx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Cowboys, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outlaw, Porn With Plot, Top Hannibal Lecter, Western, slutty will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: He hadn't been in town long. Just long enough to find a room for the night. Just long enough to grab some whiskey at the saloon. And just long enough for man throwing punches in said saloon to pique his interest.–––––AKA I wanted Will and Hannibal fucking in a stable as cowboys.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132
Collections: hannigram





	The Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> This from a twitter thread but it got so long I decided to post it here.
> 
> [ Follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx) if you like random/drunk horny thoughts!

Their eyes locked as the rugged man’s fist connected with another’s chin. Will could see the fierceness in the outlaw’s dark red eyes, but he wasn’t dissuaded, no far from it. He needed to know more about this beast of a man in front of him. The receiver of the fist was knocked out cold, for cheating it seems, Will couldn’t care less the reason, he had business of his own with the man. 

Will took a slow sip from his whiskey, letting the glass barely graze his lips, watching the man gather his winnings, give Will one final look and exit the saloon. The man's high cheekbones, ash blonde hair and sharp jawline made him unforgettable. Which now that Will thinks of it, was not in the man’s favor as Will had seen his wanted poster on his way into town. ‘Hannibal the Cannibal… hell of a name.’ 

Will downs the rest of his drink following the man out, certain he would be waiting. Will barely exits before his body is pulled and slammed against the alley wall of the saloon. His eyes meet dark red once again, the beast still within. Will was transfixed, the trance only broken by the six-shooter under his chin.

Hannibal sizes up the smaller man, his gaze sending shivers down Will’s spine. “Big mistake, boy. This is a bounty you don’t want to mess with,” he barks resting his finger on the trigger. Will pupils widen, but not in fear, Hannibal knew fear, this was something else. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. You’ve caught my attention for another reason, partner.” Will bites his bottom lip, “And truth be told, the posters don’t do you justice.” 

Hannibal's poker face breaks into a small smirk while he holsters his gun and pulls out a smoke. Will inches closer, “So, can I call you Hannibal or do I have to use your full title Mr. Cannibal?” “Hannibal.” He takes another drag before Will plucks the cigarette from his fingers. Hannibal watches as the man’s lips wrap around the cigarette, hungrily. Will loved the man’s eyes on him from their first encounter, he lets his lips linger just a bit too long. 

Will stops much to Hannibal’s disappointment, “You know, me and you have something in common.” Hannibal takes the cigarette back, closing the distance between their bodies before taking a final drag. Hannibal smirks, his sharp fang-like teeth glisten in the moonlight, “And what would that be?” Will tugs on his collar bringing their lips closer, “I’m also what you'd call a man-eater.” 

Hannibal pins Will to the wall closing the distance between their bodies and lips. Will moans into the kiss wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck. Their tongues wrestle, each one needing to taste more of the other. Will rocks his hips against Hannibal, earning a low rumble from the man. Hannibal’s hand sneak behind Will cupping his cheeks, kneading through Will's jeans. Will breaks away, his lips red and plump from Hannibal’s assault. “I have a room–“, Will pants out before he is lifted and thrown over Hannibal’s broad shoulders. “No time.” Hannibal carries him around back to a stable, locking the barn door behind them. 

Will is tossed onto a large pile of hay, his body quickly covered by Hannibal’s with another fiery kiss. Will makes short work of their clothes, Hannibal clearly impressed raises Will legs over his own shoulders, now admiring his flexibility. Hannibal wastes no time slipping his t tongue inside Will’s tight hole, Will moans adjusting his hips to push Hannibal’s tongue deeper but the large hands hold him in place. Will grips Hannibal's hair, locking his fingers deep as Hannibal thrusts his tongue in and out, painfully slow savoring every motion.

Hannibal withdraws his tongue, gaining a whimper from Will only to be replaced by a howl as Hannibal slips one of his thick digits inside. Hannibal fucks Will with one, two, then three fingers. Will losing his resolve with each addition. “Hannibal,” he moans once again locking eyes with the outlaw, this time Will sees something snap. Hannibal removes his fingers as Will lowers his legs to wrap around Hannibal. Will takes in the unraveled man on top of him, his ruffled hair, his eyes wide with pleasure and his raging cock. Ready.

Will spreads his legs wider and gasps. Hannibal thrusts his full length inside Will, whose vision blurs as he filled to the brim. Hannibal slides out barely before slamming back inside, Will's walls clenching around him. Will tries to move but his hips are at the mercy of Hannibal and his muscular hands. Will is fucked like a rag-doll and he loves every second. Hannibal's low moans mix with Will’s, echoing throughout in the barn.

Will can feel himself getting closer, Hannibal’s thrust becoming faster and deeper, he wasn’t far off himself. Will wraps his legs around Hannibal tighter and flips them, Hannibal’s cock still inside, sliding deeper. Hannibal growls at the sensation, “Fuck.” Will rides Hannibal hard, cock perfectly aimed at his prostate. Hannibal takes Will’s cock in his hand, matching his strokes with Will’s riding rhythm. “I-I’m close!” Hannibal smirks and rolls his thumb over Will tip. Will screams “Hannibal!”, ropes of cum covering their chests. Hannibal follows suit at the sound of his naming leaving Will’s lips, Will mewls at the hot liquid coating his insides.

Will, a hot panting mess, curls his fingers into Hannibal’s chest hair, “Well if the whole town didn’t know you were here, they do now.” Hannibal wipes the cum from his chest, slowly licking it off each of his fingers, staring into Will’s deep blue eyes as he pulls himself off the man. “I reckon I’ll have to leave pretty soon then. What’s your name ‘Man-eater?’” “Will,” he softly speaks as he lays next to Hannibal resting his head on his chest. 

“Well, Will,” a blush creeps across Will’s face. Hannibal smirks, “Going my way?”


End file.
